Copycat
by Hitoris
Summary: That defeat against Aomine's team hits Kise hard. Kasamatsu comes to "help". Lots of Hurt/Comfort ensures. Perhaps, Kise might discover some additional uses of his copycat skills later on? This story has an optional prequel ("One slip of the tongue", see my other works).
1. Chapter 1

**Notes** : So I've finally got to release the main part of this story. You can read the prequel if you feel like it. It'd give you some context. But those two stories are not related much, aside from explaining what's going on with Kasamatsu plus a couple plot references.

Three more chapters are already mostly written (still needs polishing though, will post within a few days). But there might be more than that later. Or not.

 **Warning** : lots of dialogs and plot reasoning before anything happens. Sorry, but that's how I write. I tried to keep those two in character as much as I could... within the basic concept that Kasamatsu is closeted gay and Kise is straight... more or less. Meaning, they can't just go "oh hey, let's have sex – ye sure, why not". No, first there's going to be walls of text explaining why would it happen.  
But I'll try to split the less-talk-more-action chapters separately, so those who's mostly after the hot guys doing each other could see where to slow down the scrolling.

 **Warning #2** : Sorry, but no fixed top/bottom pairing here. If it really turns you off, better find something else. I'm sure there's no shortage of that elsewhere. But here... They're dudes, they have their dude things... they're gonna use those things... on each other.

 **Warning #3** : There's no romantic relationship here either. As aromantic myself, I can't really help that. If you can't read sex scenes without characters confessing their love to each other, using pet names, being jealous to every shadow, dating and planning to marry and have kids... again, you know what to do already.

 **PS** : Please keep in mind that I feed on kudos and comments. :D Also apologizing for grammar and probably a bit too repetitive language: I'm not native to English. Would appreciate any corrections. Oh, and I'm 100% positive to any kind of criticism, even the "u suck" kind.

* * *

This afternoon Kise woke up only thanks to a persistent buzz of the doorbell. He was in no mood to see anyone, so the initial plan was to pretend he wasn't at home. Again. Well, it worked last few times. Unfortunately this time it didn't seem to work at all. Whoever was behind that door kept pushing that buzzer again and again... and again. _Oh, and again_...

The young man rolled from side to side, covering his head with a pillow, and closed his eyes, trying to endure the buzzing. He has spent most of the last three days in bed. Naked, accompanied only by a notebook and a pile of snacks. And no, there wasn't any naked girls sleeping nearby. None of it was anything like a common behavior for Kise. But right now that's all he could do. After all, he had a perfectly legit reason. He's lost his first serious game.

The buzzing didn't stop, however. At first it was repeating at uneven intervals, slowly shifting to pretty accurate once-per-second pattern, then shifted again. Eventually it seemed like whoever was doing it tried to match some melody's rhythm. Kise gave up by the time he could guess a Titanic tune out it.

"Ok, fine, you win," he said discontentedly, trying to remember where's his cloth. As expected, it was lying where he left it about two days ago: on the floor next to the bathroom door. He finally got to the door, still trying to get into his T-shirt and pants from old uniform. He didn't bother with underwear.

"What?" Kise asked in his most irritated voice while opening the door, even before he got to see who that annoying visitor is. The next thing he saw, however, was someone's fist flying his way, smacking him quite harshly on the jaw. Probably not hard enough to leave the mark on his face, but enough to make him take a step back. It didn't took him long to guess who it belonged to.

"Good morning, you too, senpai," said Kise sarcastically, but in rather flat voice. He was looking at Kasamatsu, who already stepped in and closed the door behind him without waiting for invitation.

"Oh, is it?!" Kasamatsu snapped. Without any doubt, he was angry, giving Kise a grim glare. "What the fuck are you doing, Kise? It's been three days. Three. Fucking. Days," he pressed on, pointing a finger to Kise's chest on every word. "You've left without telling anyone where you're going. Locked yourself up in here. You didn't show up for the team meeting after the game. Turned off your phone, explained nothing to no one. Not me, not other guys, not even our trainer!"

Kise kept listening, looking slightly surprised, but not reacting all that much. "Senpai... were you worried about me?" he asked distantly. It sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Worried? Worried?!" Kasamatsu shouted. "Do you realize none of us had any idea what happened to you ever since that game? For all I know, you could've already been dead, rotting in some sewers. Trainer was about to call your parents earlier today, but I told him not to get them worried. Made him believe that I know for sure you're at home and ok. Yes, I had to lie to cover your ass, Kise. I couldn't know for sure you were here because you pretended to be away each time I tried to visit. I only guessed you _must_ be there when I noticed that feint light of your laptop from the window last night."

"Sorry, I didn't meant to cause troubles," he replied in apologizing tone, but somehow it didn't felt sincere. He still looked mostly emotionless. Still, he got a bit surprised to hear Kasamatsu was looking at his window at night. Now why would he do that? Was he really that worried?

"You're upset because we lost to Toyo. I get it. Boohoo, cry me a river," Kasamatsu continued, posing fake crying. Then he snapped abruptly again, "GET. OVER. IT."

"But senpai, I'm not upset," Kise tried to parry, "or maybe I was upset at first. But right now it's not... it's hard to explain. I don't think you'll understand."

Senpai walked deeper into the living room, then stopped in the middle, a few steps from the couch. He turned back to Kise, who followed him. "Try me," he replied sharply, crossing his arms on the chest.

"You see..." Kise started to explain slowly, taking a pause each few words. At first he was facing Kasamatsu, but he couldn't stand still for long, taking a few steps back and forth across the room. "I kind of accepted that we lost, ok. But... Ever since that game I don't feel... I just don't feel. I'm not even sure I feel bad anymore," Kise sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He looked a bit sad, but even that didn't felt quite sincere. "That day I returned home, thinking about... how I failed you all... how we lost our only chance because I just wasn't good enough, not strong enough... I felt guilty for letting you down," he said, finally stopping and focussing his eyes on Kasamatsu. "Especially you, Kasamatsu-senpai... because you're our captain and this is your last year and..."

Until now Kasamatsu was listening, his eyebrows lowered sullenly, but stayed silent. But hearing the last phrase suddenly made him visibly furious. Kise got no chance to finish what he was trying to say. He was interrupted with a punch to his face on the right side. And it wasn't one of those senpai-being-his-usual-self punches. It was a serious hit. Even if it wasn't done at full strength, it was actually painful, leaving a burning red mark.

The hit made him take a step back, hitting the couch behind him. He lost the balance, falling on his back. At least, it was soft. For a moment he just stared at Kasamatsu, lying on that couch, startled. He reached to hold the sore cheek with right hand. Yukio wasn't looking back at him, his head lowered. Suddenly, the blond smiled... but there was something wrong about that smile. It didn't look good.

"Is that the best you can do, senpai?" he asked in provocative tone. Both his legs were still on the floor, but Kise didn't attempt to stand up, only shifting his body slightly to align the couch. "I'm disappointed. I was sure punching is what you do best. But I barely felt it."

Kasamatsu finally looked back at Kise, surprised for a moment. He still was angry, though. Apparently, that blunt provocation was enough right now.

"Oh, you want more? Here, let me help you," he said, taking a step closer to Kise, then grabbed him on the front of his T-shirt with right hand. He pulled Kise up, forcing him to support his weight on both elbows, and made another hit with left fist. He tried to apply even more force now, but still obviously not aiming to seriously injure his friend.

"Was that even a hit? Or did you just tried to pet me?" Kise asked acrimoniously, not even reaching to his face this time. He was smiling, but his eyes still looked dull.

Kasamatsu snarled, getting even closer. This time he pressed his right knee against the edge of the couch right next to Kise's hip to get a better leverage. Then proceeded with three more hits, using both hands, barely restricting himself at all. He was breathing heavily now.

Kise didn't reply this time, only wiping his lip with a finger. There was a bit of blood, probably seeping from the inner side of his cheek. He wasn't smiling anymore, though still nowhere near his usual self.

"Oi, Kise..." Kasamatsu looked bewildered, staring at Kise while still hovering above him on one knee, now taking a hold on the couch's backrest with his left hand. "What's this all about? This... Why do you look like... like you want me to hurt you? What..."

"I just... wanted to feel something. Anything. I tried to explain before you got all worked up like that," said Ryouta in flat tone. He relaxed his back, lying all the way down, now staring at the ceiling. His face was burning with pain, taste of blood filling his mouth. But Kise didn't mind it. "Ever since I got home that day, I felt like... crying. But I couldn't get myself to cry... or to get angry, or anything. I tried to sleep more, but it didn't help. Then I tried to distract myself watching silly cartoons, then with... other things. But it just didn't work. It's not getting any better. It's like I'm stuck..." he finally looked back on Kasamatsu, who has been listening to him without any clear expression on his face. "So when you hit me, I thought... maybe if I get hurt enough, I would actually..."

"You dumbass," Kasamatsu interrupted him in unusually calm and quiet voice. "This is not how you do it."

He grabbed Kise on the T-shirt again, but this time only to pull him up until he was sitting on the couch, his legs still on the floor. Meanwhile he shifted to sit on the same spot where Kise was lying on before. Yukio grabbed him over the neck and pulled closer, tilting the young man towards himself slightly. Then tightly grasped him with both arms around his chest, letting Kise's head to rest on his shoulder.

"Senpai..." Kise was surprised a bit, but didn't resist. He didn't help in any way, either, just sitting there motionless.

"I said this to you before, and I'll say it again," Kasamatsu started in a calm, but serious tone. "This is not your responsibility that we lost. It's mine. You're our ace, Kise. Not captain. Stop trying to steal my responsibility from me just because you needed a reason to get yourself on a guilt-trip. I accepted that burden along with this position, and I have no intent to give it away. Not to you, not to anyone else. Don't you dare to feel guilty instead of me. It's not you who should be depressed right now. You have no reason and no right to be. I have. And I am," he said almost in a whisper, close to Kise's ear.

Kasamatsu proceeded, considerably more emotional now, but still calm, "Can't cry, huh? Well, I could. I nearly cried my eyes out back there at the locker-room, only hoping no one would return to see me like that. And it wasn't the only time I cried since then. I couldn't help it, no matter how I tried. Because, unlike you, I had a reason to feel guilty. Our team has lost under _my_ lead, because of _my_ mistakes. And that really hurts. But not like you give a flying fuck about what I feel, do you, Kise," he said, almost spitting last phrase, which didn't sound like a question at all. It was a clear statement.

Yukio didn't raise his voice a single time through all his speech, but it still felt rather heavy and pressuring. Kise was listening with blank eyes until the very end, when his eyes finally started to get wet.

"I'm sorry, sen..." Ryouta couldn't finish the sentence, breaking in tears. He tried to hold back at first, grabbing with both hands on Kasamatsu's shirt on his back. But it became impossible after Yukio reached out to his head and gently stroke his hair. Kise has lost it completely, now wailing like a little kid while heavily hanging on his senpai.

It lasted for a few minutes. At some point, intentionally or not, Kise shifted too much weight on Kasamatsu, forcing him down until he was lying on his back with only couch's armrest supporting his head. Kise, still crying, followed him down, ending up lying on his side between Kasamatsu and the couch's backrest. The couch was barely wide enough to fit them both like that. Kasamatsu was stretched on the very edge of it, and would've probably fall off if not for Kise, who was still grasping on senpai's shirt, completely wet from tears by now. Kasamatsu didn't say a word the whole time, and didn't try to stop Kise from pushing him down. He looked concerned, but understood there was little he could do about it now.

Slowly, Kise calmed down and relaxed, breathing steadily. His head rested upon Yukio's chest, facing towards their legs, right arm bent around his torso. His eyes were red and face quite swollen from crying, as well as beating. Kasamatsu intentionally didn't look at him until now, staring at the ceiling.

"You know what this reminds me of, senpai?" Kise asked suddenly, his voice still rough and disobedient.

Kasamatsu only snorted, but it was clear he knew what Kise was referring to.

"Only now it's the other way around... you trying to comfort me..." the blond continued, but was interrupted.

"...and you being the cry-baby this time," Kasamatsu tried to finish his phrase. It made Kise smile, sniffing his nose.

"At least you had a good reason to be. And I'm just being selfish idiot. You're right," he turned his head up to look at Kasamatsu, which made him finally look back at Kise. Some leftover tears were still falling from his eyes, "I'm sorry, senpai. I really mean it this time. Not just about losing the game. For only caring about how I feel and not thinking of anyone else... of you." It sounded much more sincere and emotional this time. Enough to believe that Kise actually got better now, despite not looking too well.

Kasamatsu was silent for a couple seconds, not breaking eye contact. "Save it. Just make sure you fix it," he tried to reply in his usual tone, though it still sounded somewhat warmer than he intended.

"I'll do my best," smiled Kise and relaxed even more, lowering his head again and tightening his grip on senpai's chest. For a few minutes they both went silent.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes have passed since Kise stopped crying, now peacefully resting on Kasamatsu's chest. Though, neither one of them was asleep though this time.

Kasamatsu kept staring at the ceiling, looking rather grim. It seemed like he wasn't quite comfortable with any of this, but decided to endure it for now for the sake of resolving this mess Kise created.

At some point Kise tried to shift a bit to settle more comfortably against Kasamatsu. Since there was little space to spare, Ryouta attempted to place his right leg on top of Kasamatsu, getting dangerously close to his crotch. Of course, he noticed it right away.

"Damn, Kise, stop it. Seriously..." Yukio warned, pushing Kise's leg back where it was. He looked slightly embarrassed and annoyed. "Of all people you should know better than to hang all over me like that."

"What's wrong, senpai?" Kise tried to tease him with a smile, though still not looking up. "I thought you said I wasn't your type."

"Of... course you're not, you idiot," Kasamatsu got even more embarrassed now, slightly blushing. Though it took him only couple seconds to regain proper control over his emotions. "But you're still a man, Kise. I wouldn't risk to test the limits of my self-restraint, if I were you."

"Oh, really?" Kise replied vividly, and made another attempt to place his leg on top of Kasamatsu, but now even a bit farther, nearly touching a certain area with his knee.

"Ok, ok, I see you feel much better now, " Kasamatsu snapped, "good enough to mock me. I'll be off then," annoyed, he tried to get out of Kise's grip to stand up.

"Please wait, senpai!" Kise sounded upset, now clinging to him even tighter with both arms and legs. "I didn't mean to mock you. It's just... first time since that game I really felt better. Please stay with me for a bit longer, would you, Kasamatsu-senpai?" he pleaded, looking straight into his eyes.

With still swollen face and red eyes it wasn't as pretty as it would otherwise, but somehow it still made Kasamatsu to blush again slightly. He stopped his attempts to escape Kise's grasp for now.

"...Fine, I'll stay for a _bit_ longer..." Kasamatsu placed his head back on the armrest, allowing Kise to once again settle himself comfortably against his chest. "But I warn you now, Kise: don't toy with me. I don't want to be responsible for what happens if you do. I have more than enough shit I'm responsible for without you adding another pile on top of it," he tried to appear intimidating, but this time somehow it didn't sound quite as plausible.

"It's ok, senpai..." Kise replied, clearly not taking that warning all that seriously. He was smiling slightly, relaxed that senpai stopped trying to run away. "You don't have to worry. I wouldn't hold you responsible, should anything happen. It's not like you'd be able to do anything I wouldn't let you, anyway. I'm not some wuss, y'know..."

"That's... not what I meant," Kasamatsu looked away, starting to get really pissed up. "Who do you think I am?! Kise, I've no plans to fucking rape you, believe it or not. And it has nothing to do with you being able to stand up for yourself or not," he bursted out in a flash of anger, looking at Kise in disappointment.

"S...sorry, I didn't imply that... Believe me, I never thought that way about you, senpai," Kise actually felt guilty for what he said now. "All I meant was... that you shouldn't feel ashamed for... anything. I wouldn't blame you or mock you or... anything... I know who you are and I'm really ok with it."

Kasamatsu, while still annoyed, relaxed slightly. Maybe, he overreacted a bit, thinking too much into what Kise said. Now he felt embarrassed about his reaction. And this guilty look on Kise's face, who kept staring at him, didn't help at all.

"...Ok, just... shut up already," he replied tiredly, and suddenly placed his hand over Kise's head lightly, pressing him to look away, then closed his eyes.

"Yes, senpai," Kise warmly smiled, attempting no resistance to Yukio's hand. Then tried to cling even closer with all his body, carefully wrapping his leg around senpai's right knee. This time Kasamatsu strained for a second, but showed no objections.

For about a minute they just stayed silent, until Kise finally spoke, slightly rubbing his cheek over senpai's chest: "Your shirt is all wet, senpai..."

"And who is to thank for that, I wonder?" he asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes.

"Wet shirt doesn't feel nice," the blond pondered. "Can't you take it off?" he asked casually.

This question made Kasamatsu strain with his whole body for a moment, quite stunned.

"Oi... Didn't I just tell you to stop fooling around..." Kasamatsu, no longer sure if there was any point to get angry by now. Now he felt more like facepalming himself, surprised how long could it take Kise with his quick learning to get such basic concept.

"But, senpai, I'm serious! Here, let me help you," Kise started unbuttoning his shirt without second thought.

Suddenly Kasamatsu realized his heart rate spiked over the top. He pulled himself up abruptly, now almost sitting against the armrest, breathing heavily. It forced Kise to back off a bit.

"You have some nerve pulling tricks like that on me, Kise. Damn, I didn't realize you would be this cruel," Yukio's voice sounded lower, deceptively calm. He was no longer blushing, turning pale instead. Kise instantly recognized it, as he saw Kasamatsu like that before. He knew this means he's actually hurt. He had to do something to fix it now... But what?

"Wait, senpai, I..." he panicked, grabbing with both hands on the lower end of his shirt, nearly shifting on top of senpai now, preventing him from standing up.

"Yes, of course... you didn't mean anything," he interrupted, still looking shocked.

"No! You're wrong. This time... I mean it," Kise pulled himself up to the same level with Kasamatsu's head, then suddenly grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled closer, kissing him without warning. He didn't use tongue, but even so it was too obviously not a friendly kiss.

It took Kasamatsu only couple seconds to react, pulling Kise away with both hands by his chest. He didn't push hard, though. Only enough to move away from his face.

"What..." he looked back at Kise, confused beyond words. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

"I want to try it, senpai," he smiled openly.

"Try what?!" Kasamatsu flared up. His heart was still pounding like mad, making it hard to speak.

"You," Kise moved closer again, with a sensual smile.

"You can't be serious!" Kasamatsu tried to move away even more, but failed: he was cornered on the couch with Kise nearly sitting on top of him.

"Why not?" Kise seemed sincerely curious.

"Because..." Kasamatsu started, quickly turning back from pale to nearly purple. "You know why! I'm not going to explain you how sexual orientations work, you dumbass! What kind of stupid question is this?!"

"But, senpai... you see... I think this is exactly what I need right now," Kise looked back on him, now also blushing all of a sudden. "You helped me a lot today, thank you... but there's still something I want. Could you please show it to me, senpai?" he spoke softly, hovering over Kasamatsu close to his ear, but not too close to stay in his sight.

"Show you... what?" mesmerized, Kasamatsu couldn't help but to listen, despite his own mind screaming at him to run away.

"Show me how it works," Kise said seductively, carefully caressing his partially bared chest with one hand, while still looking deep into senpai's eyes. He was almost whispering, bringing his face so close to Kasamatsu that their noses nearly touched. "Because right now... I really feel like I want it... I want to be with you today, senpai."

Kasamatsu felt a wave of shiver passing through all his body. He couldn't breath despite his heart beating so loud even Kise could hear it, no doubt. All those desires and urges he kept bottling up though those years suddenly tried to break free. Somewhere at the top of his mind a faint trace of reason tried to remind him that this was all horribly wrong and he should really stop this right now. But he was in no condition to listen to reason right now. He only managed to catch a brief thought: "How little it takes."

"You... such an idiot," he muttered, hastily leaning forward and returning the kiss passionately. Unlike Kise, he did use the tongue right away, making Kise widen his eyes in surprise for a moment. But he didn't resist, responding the same way. Kasamatsu pressed on, forcing Kise to straighten his back first, sitting on his legs, then to bend backwards, pretty much reversing their position. Now it's Kise who was pressed against the couch with Kasamatsu sitting on top of him, still recklessly kissing the younger guy.

By the time he stopped, they both were panting, though Kasamatsu was much more agitated than his partner. They looked each other in the eyes for a few seconds, neither one daring to look away right now.

"Tell me..." Kasamatsu tried to calm his breath a bit. "Tell me this is not another of your 'hurt-me-till-I-cry,-senpai' things... I swear to you, I won't let you exploit me like this again."

"No," Kise smiled, a bit guilty. "It's the other way around. It's my 'make-me-feel-good,-senpai' thing," he tried to mimic Kasamatsu, while his hands were unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"Damn you, Kise..." he sighed and looked away, obviously not impressed with that answer, but did nothing to stop Kise from pulling his shirt off. "I didn't exactly signed to be your personal caretaker... It's not my job to make you feel good. I still don't understand why do you even think you're going to like it."

"But I like it already," Kise grabbed his partner's face with both hands and made him turn back to him. He smiled seductively. "Can't you tell? Come on, senpai... Don't tell me you don't want it too. Because I can feel you do when you are this close," he shifted his hands along both Kasamatsu's sides, slowly moving to his hips, then pressed him tighter against his own hips. Kasamatsu inhaled loudly before he could stop himself.

"But you don't really want me," Kasamatsu grasped at the last straw of reason. "You can't really want me, Kise, you're not..."

"...gay? Yes, I'm not... Maybe, not..." he shrugged his shoulders, while unbuckling senpai's belt. "Or maybe I am... I don't know. And don't want to think about that right now. Can we just... do it first and think later, senpai? Just like immature kids are supposed to," he tried to joke, but his fingers proceeded to unzip those pants. Kasamatsu couldn't help but to feel a bit of relief, no longer feeling that pressure, but instantly felt embarrassed about it. He looked away again, not responding.

"Why are you trying to restrain yourself so much, senpai?" Kise tried to reach out to him again, feeling like he's still reluctant. "It's just sex, it's not that a big deal..."

"Easy for you to say, mister Every-Girl-Jumps-To-My-Bed," he snorted, still not looking at his partner.

"Wait, senpai... Could it be..." Kise looked like he just thought of something important. "You... never did this before?"

Kasamatsu blushed, pausing for second, but then sharply looked back at Kise. "Think before you say stupid things, Kise. I had sex before you have reached puberty," he tried to smile, but it was clear he's quite embarrassed about the subject.

"Then there's not a single reason to..." Kise summed it up almost happily, but was interrupted with a sudden kiss. It was a long and deep kiss, their tongues intertwining, their hands all over each other.

Slowly, step by step, Kasamatsu managed to let go of some of his restraint. First he pulled off Kise's T-shirt, proceeding to kiss him intensely on the neck. It made Kise constrict his body, tightening his grip around senpai. Suddenly, Yukio stopped next to his ear.

"If at any point... you change your mind... just tell me right away, Kise. I'm not going to do anything you have a slightest doubt about. I'll stop no matter what it would cost me. Don't you dare tell me later it was a mistake because you had no balls to say no," he said in serious tone, his voice getting deeper from excitement.

"Yes, senpai, I promise!" Ryouta replied impatiently. "Now please, show me what it's like. I want to learn it," Kise whispered, bending his torso backwards invitingly. His face was much less swollen by now, but almost evenly pink for a multitude of reasons, recent crying and punches... among others.

He reached to Kasamatsu's pants again, now carefully touching his already aroused dick through his underwear. It made Kasamatsu exhale, letting out constrained moan. He shut his eyes tight for a second, pressing his forehead over Kise's chest. Then he pulled away abruptly and stood up, but only to take his shirt and pants off as quickly as he could manage.

Yukio stopped for a moment before getting rid of his underwear, then looked back at Kise, seeking for some confirmation. Kise noticed his uncertainty, and instead of giving any signs, he pulled his own pants off in a single move without even standing up. It revealed to Kasamatsu that he had nothing but those pants on this whole time. He was only about half-hard, but the very gesture made Yukio lose what little left of his self-restrain.

He almost jumped on top of Kise, landing slightly lower than him. He leaned to the blond's belly, landing a few kisses and sniffing his scent. He smelled of sweat quite intensely, granted he has spent last couple days in bad and probably didn't bother to take shower. Somehow this only made Kasamatsu more excited.

For a moment he stopped, looking at Kise's crotch, as if not sure what exactly he should (or could allow himself to?) do. Kasamatsu couldn't wait for too long in this condition, though. He lowered down all the way to Kise's cock, taking him in the hand and stroking couple times carefully, checking if he'd react in any way. Indeed, he reacted with a noticeable twitch. Glancing briefly to his partner's face first, Kasamatsu took him in his mouth and started sucking.

Kise slightly moaned on the contact, grabbing with one hand on the edge of the coach, while clinging another Kasamatsu's shoulder.

"Yes, senpai... it feels good," he encouraged his partner, while bending one leg in the knee. He reached to Kasamatsu's crotch with his feet, but stopped before he had a chance to get to his dick, feeling how his teeth clenched.

"Don't, or I swear I'll bite you off something by accident," Kasamatsu warned him in hoarse voice, stopping for a moment to look up. Kise could see him slightly smiling, and he smiled back. He already was fully hard.

Kasamatsu looked at Ryouta's dick for a moment, his eyes full of desire. He licked his shaft all the way from the root to the head. It was salty and slightly bitter from pre-cum. The smell was blowing his mind away. Kasamatsu took it in again, so deep it hit the back of his throat, forcing him to back off a bit to avoid the reflex.

Kise moaned much louder now. He wasn't holding it back at all. But his eyes were still wide open, watching over Kasamatsu carefully.

"You know, it feels much better than any girl who did it for me before," he managed to comment when Yukio slowed down, trying to catch his breath a bit. It might've been a bit of an exaggeration, as it didn't seem like Kasamatsu was all that experienced in this. But he didn't lie: it felt different. And much more intense than any of his girls would ever dare to do it. He did it like he really wanted to try it for a long time.

"Of course it does. How would they know what to do with a dick without even having one," senpai smiled, looking back at him. Then returned to his task, now sucking even harder, tightly squeezing the shaft with his lips while working this tongue on the dickhead, trying to pick on the urethra with a tip of his tongue occasionally. It made Kise let out a long and deep moan. It was obvious he would cum quickly at this phase. But he didn't want to cum just yet...

"Ah, senpai, wait a second, please..." he asked, and Kasamatsu instantly stopped on command, releasing Kise's dick from his lips, "Can I... Ah... Can I try it now on you?"

"Try... what?" he seemed confused a bit, breathing heavily.

"This," Kise pulled himself up, making Kasamatsu to back off, then shifted forwards, leading his partner down on his back with both hands.

"I think I get it now," and, with a wink, he moved on top of Kasamatsu, to the level with his chest. He started landing kisses across his body, nearly repeating the same pattern he just had a chance to experience. He felt how salty his chest was, guessing it must probably be from his own tears. Soon he shifted between Kasamatsu's legs and lowered his head to his still fully aroused dick.

"Kise, what the f... Ah! You can't be seri..." he tried to protest. But it was too late, as Kise already covered his dickhead with his lips. It took Kasamatsu quite some willpower to not cum right at that moment.

"Strange, your cock is bigger than I imagined, senpai... it barely fits my mouth," he said, interrupting himself from the process. "Now I'm starting to feel sorry for those girls with their cute tiny faces," he smiled, but didn't wait for response as he made another attempt. This time he managed to open his jaw a bit wider, taking him in pretty deep.

Kasamatsu had quite a few things he wanted to say to Kise right now. Including a sarcastic line about those girls, an observation about Kise's quite impressive dick of his own and a suggestion to stop doing it if it's causing such discomfort. Unfortunately, he couldn't say any of it because whenever he tried to open his mouth, a pathetic embarrassing moan was about to escape it. Of course, by now Kasamatsu already noticed that Kise was repeating just about every move he did himself. Although... somewhat better? Of course, he had plenty of past experience he could mix and match.

"Kise! Don't tell me you're using your copying skills on me, you bastard!" he yelled hoarsely, once Kise took a pause (was it also about the same time he did before?).

"Can't help it, senpai," he smiled slyly at Kasamatsu, then looked back at his dick with curiosity. "I can't just turn it off at will, you know..."

He proceeded to lick Kasamatsu's dick from the root to the top, just like he remembered, stopping at the dickhead. Then started sucking with more power again, repeating it almost perfectly. Kasamatsu clenched his teeth with everything he had, forcing down another embarrassing moan.

"No, Kise! If you don't stop I'll... I won't hold it... I'm serious," he panted, thankful that Kise slowed down.

"Why hold it? Isn't that the whole point of what we're doing?" he asked in a curious tone, like a little kid would.

Never before that Kise's expression failed to make Kasamatsu feel awkward... it didn't fail to this time either.

"I'm not doing it in your face, that's just... embarrassing. Plus..." he looked away, not blushing only thanks to already being red from trying to avoid having orgasm for too long, "you didn't either. That would be pathetic if I would fail to..."

"Oh, I didn't thought of it this way," Kise tilted his head. "I just didn't want it to end this soon, that's all," he smiled, then let go of his cock. Kise lowered himself on top of Kasamatsu again, but this time he slid to his side. Just like they were before it all went to nuts all of a sudden.

"Then how about we try something new instead," he said, following those words with a kiss. He grabbed him by a shoulder and guided to turn to the side so they could face each other again. Kasamatsu didn't resist. He couldn't, really. It's like something has gotten into him.

Boys shifted their bodies until they were in full contact across the whole front. Their aroused dicks were against each other, burning hot, leaking pre-cum. Kasamatsu breathed loudly, signaling he was getting dangerously close to orgasm. For a short moment they both froze: Kise was waiting for Kasamatsu to act, and Kasamatsu still struggling to let it go. It didn't took him too long this time.

Yukio started to trust his hips against Kise. Slowly at first, but, as soon as Kise responded in the same manner, he could no longer stop it. They went rocking hard and fast against each other, breathing and moaning. Kise reached to grip on both of their dicks with one hand, while Kasamatsu didn't care to by now; for him it wasn't even necessary at this point. He was focussed on the process, consumed by lust. The older guy was pushing so hard against Kise that he got pressed hard into the couch's backrest.

It lasted for less than half a minute, but it felt just like those eternal last 30 seconds of their last game. At least for Kasamatsu. As for Kise, he was focussed too, trying to mimic his partner close enough without breaking his game. While they started lying on their sides, by the end Kise slid down, allowing Kasamatsu to top himself. There wasn't anything he could do to stop it anyway, as it felt like Yukio could no longer consciously control what he's doing.

At last, with a few more hard trusts against both Kise's dick and his hand, Kasamatsu's whole body constricted, making him to bent outwards. His eyes were shut tightly, fingers painfully clinging to his partner's arms. Hot cum splashed all over both of them. A moment later Kasamatsu lowered his head abruptly, still unable to control himself. This allowed Kise to finally see his face, which was hidden from his sight until now due to their close position.

Kasamatsu was covered in sweat, his mouth opened slightly in suppressed scream. He couldn't suppress it enough, though, as it was still audible as a hoarse growl. When, after a second or two, senpai opened his eyes and looked at Kise, his face was still vividly affected by the orgasm. His eyes were winced, which, along with his wide eyebrows, curved nearly in amazement, revealed something unexpectedly sensual and vulnerable in him. Kise never thought he'd see this expression on his senpai's face. It just didn't seem possible for that face until he saw it with his own eyes. Somehow that was enough to trigger Kise, as he climaxed with one more stroke of his own hand, making a loud, reverberating moan as his body was captivated by the wave of pleasure.

By that moment Kasamatsu barely managed to restore to his senses enough to notice it. Following nothing but instinct, he hold him even tighter with all his body, not allowing himself to relax until Kise did. Finally, they both collapsed on each other, exhausted despite the whole thing hardly taking over a minute. Both of their dicks were still pulsing next to each other, arousal inevitably fading away.

Kasamatsu couldn't move a single muscle. He just kept lying on top of Kise in prostration for a couple minutes. By then he barely gathered enough energy to slide to the side, realizing he must've been heavy. Kise wouldn't mind him staying like that, but not like he could stop him right now anyway. So he shifted to the side as well, wrapping his arms around Kasamatsu, relaxing in content along with his partner.


End file.
